Prelude to war
by jediknigh5
Summary: Set in 1941. Mr Body tries to blackmail a number of women, some familiar ladies. But one of them would rather kill than let her secret be known. The suspects are Alice, Betty, Jenny, Julia, Shane, and Tina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

July 1941

.

Marybeth had set up everything nicely. The six guests would be arriving soon. Betty, Tina, Alice, Shane, Jenny, and Julia. None of them actually had these names, but, by the end of the night, they would likely be grateful for the use of an alias. The final guest, the only male who was coming tonight, mr Body, was giving them at least some anonimity. This was an old victorian mansion, isolated from population centers. One could fire a gun outside and people wouldn't hear it for miles. Marybeth actually laughed at this silent little joke. One by one the guests arrived, Tina arrived first, then Jenny, Alice. Shane and Julia came together. Julia's car had evidently broken down and Shane was kind enough to give her a lift. Betty arrived last. The six guests talked about the war in Europe and the likelihood that America would soon be involved, for better or worse. None of them knew exactly why they'd been asked to come tonight, few had met before tonight. But none of them wanted to revel their secret, if there was any chance these other guests didn't know, why expose themselves. Finally the host, mr Body arrived, just in time for dinner. The seven of them began eating as soon as Marybeth served it.

.

Body: Sorry I'm late. What were you lovely ladies discussing when I arrived?

Alice: The war in Europe.

Body: Well then, in the interest of full disclosure, I should warn you that my views may offend some.

Julia: We already had a debate, you might as well give us your opinion.

Body: Very well. I made my fortune in the manufacture of weapons. I have contracts with the United States War Department.

Tina: Does it bother you knowing that you're making money making weapons that will kill people?

Body: I would actually be okay if Roosevelt keeps us at peace. But if Germany and/or Japan declares war on us, we should be prepared.

Alice: I agree with mr Body. Hitler wants war. Against us, against Poland, against Stalin, who used to be his friend.

Shane: I was an army nurse in what was suppossed to be the war to end all wars. I'd be okay with not seeing that stuff again.

Alice: Don't blame Roosevelt for that, blame Hitler. I have cousins still in Poland. I know what he, and the soviets, did over there. Not to mention what they plan for the jews.

Tina: What Germany and Russia did in Poland is despicable, I don't think we need to exxagerate their evil.

Jenny: You think stories of the holocaust are exxagerated?

Tina: During the last war England claimed that the german army was committing terrible attrocities, impaling infants on bayonets. But it was just propoganda.

Alice: That doesn't mean this is a lie. Hitler outlined his plan for genocide in his best selling memoir, and the people elected him anyway.

.

This political discussion continued for most of dinner. As heated as it was none of them were angry enough to kill someone, not yet. After dinner they all went to the parlor where mr Body would give them each a little gift. Little did they realize that one of them wouldn't leave the room alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

When they were in the parlor mr Body handed each of the six guests two packages. One in red wrapping, one in blue. He asked them to open the red ones first. The ladies obliged, there was cash, large denominations. While they were excited, they were also suspicious. What exactly did mr Body expect in return?

.

Body: Let me be blunt. All seven of us are being blackmailed, myself included. I'll go first, when I said I was selling weapons to the american military this was both true, and misleading. I have other contracts. One of which is with Germany.

Alice: You're a nazi?

Body: I wouldn't say I'm a true believer in national socialism. More like, I saw where the winds are blowing and I adjusted my sales. And the winds are blowing towards war. I meant it when I said I'd be okay if both sides kept the peace. But that's not going to happen. Within a year America will be at war, either with nazi Germany or the empire of Japan.

Alice: You're a traitor.

Body: Not to split hairs, but we're not yet at war with Germany.

Alice: It's still illegal to sell them weapons. If not a traitor you are still a criminal, and a horrible human being.

Body: Perhaps. You have your own radio program, "Alice." You fully support Roosevelt's new deal. You weren't that critical of the communists, until the invasion of Poland. You even attended some communist party meetings.

Alice: I wanted to hear what they had to say. I admit, maybe I was wrong. But I denounced them for the invasion, for the Katyn massacres. As far as I'm concerned Hitler and Stalin can share a bed in Hell.

Body: Interesting analogy. Now maybe your viewers would understand you attending communist party meetings. After all, why just assume someone's evil, without looking for yourself. But how would your fans react if they knew you are a homosexual? In fact, all of you ladies have engaged in sexual relations with other women.

.

The women all looked at each other. Each of them had known their own secret, but until now none knew that the others had the exact same secret.

.

Body: A woman with her own radio show and thousands of loyal listeners. An army nurse. A janitor at the War Department. A maid to a State Department official. The wife of a congressman. And ofcourse, a secretary at the White House. All of whom could be valuable assets, if and when America and Germany are at war.

Betty: I'm a janitor, how much classified intel do you think they tell me?

Body: Maybe your contribution to the axis would be minimal, but you can play a part. I don't really expect any of us to win the war by ourselves, only to play a part. As a sign of good faith, my superiors are returning the money they blackmailed you out of. And believe me, there's more to come. The alternative is exposure, which could get a few of you killed. So, who's in?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

The women were stunned. This man was threatening to expose them as homosexuals unless they betrayed their country. Alice was the first to speak up.

.

Alice: You cannot seriously be considering selling out to the nazies.

Body: Either that, or be exposed.

Alice: I can expose you too. Who do you think the people, and the law, will be angrier at. You, or us.

Body: We'd all be in trouble, yes. If I were arrested, I could go to prison, maybe even executed. But my german handlers will be more brutal if we don't do this.

.

While mr Body and Alice argued Marybeth came in. The guests had all thought she was a simple maid and cook. They were wrong.

.

Marybeth: There's something you all need to know. This entire conversation has been recorded. I am an agent of the FBI. Mr Body has just confessed to treason. None of you agreed to join him in this. Therefore, I'd like to make a suggestion, we turn him in. I can guarantee you all immunity in exchange for your testimony.

Body: It's not quite so simple. My handlers still have information on every one of you. You might recieve immunity from prosecution, but you wil be exposed. Jenny's job at the White House, Julia's marriage to a congressman, ALice's radio show. All gone. There is ofcourse, another option. You may each open your blue packages.

.

The guests did as instructed. Julia's package contained a candlestick. Jenny found a knife in hers. Tina now had a rope, fashioned into a noose. Betty found a lead pipe, Shane got a wrench. Alice was now holding a revolver, with six bullets.

.

Body: Agent Marybeth wants to arrest me, even though it exposes all of you. I am willing to stay silent, as long as you play ball. She however is not as rational. But, if one of you kills Marybeth now, noone but the seven of us will ever know.

.

Mr Body slowly moved towards the light swith. In the dark of night, with not even a moon outside, it was about to be completely dark in here. This could provide one of these women the opportunity to commit murder in complete secrecy.

.

Body: The only way to avoid losing everything is for one of you to kill Marybeth, now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Some of the women were completely frozen. Perhaps they were hoping that one of the others was murdering mr Body. The gun went off, perhaps it was happenning. Julia screamed at the sound of a gunshot. After about a minute Marybeth turned the lights back on. Mr Body was lying on the floor, apparently dead.

.

Marybeth: Everyone remain calm. Who had the gun?

Alice: I did.

Tina: You shot him?

Alice: No. Someone tried to grab the gun from me in the dark and it just went off.

Marybeth: She's right, there's a bullet hole in the wall. Whoever tried to shoot him evidently missed.

Jenny: Shouln't there be blood?

Marybeth: Yes. The only thing here that would kill without leaving blood would be the rope.

Tina: I had the rope, but I didn't kill him. I just held on to it in the dark because, I was scared.

Betty: I believe you.

Marybeth: Okay, lt's try to rememer who had what weapon.

Jenny: I had the knife, but in all the confusion I dropped it.

Julia: Candle stick.

Betty: Lead pipe.

.

The women knew they had to figure out who exactly killed mr Body. A thought occurred to them, where was Shane? Marybeth did a head count. Including mr Body there should be eight people here, there were only seven. Could she have killed mr Body and fled?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

The six women did a quick inventory. The gun, candlestick, wrench, lead pipe, and rope were all here. Mr Body's body was here, as were Alice, Betty, Jenny, Marybeth, Julia and Tina. Shane was missing, as was the knife. Jenny had been given the knife, but she claimed she dropped it out of fear. Shane could have picked up the knife. But if she used it to kill mr Body it would either still be in him, or there would be blood. Maybe someone could have used the rope, but Tina said she held on to it the whole time. Even if she was lying, it seemed unlikely that she could have overpowered mr Body. The six began looking for Shane, they looked in the ballroom, the dining room, then the kitchen. Here they found Shane, and the knife. The knife was in her back, she was dead as well.

.

Marybeth: I don't understand. We all had motive to murder mr Body, myself included. But Shane, she was innocent. An army nurse, dedicated her life to saving others, who would want her dead?

Julia: Someone who doesn't want witnesses. Let's face it, someone killed mr Body to cover up their secret, now they're killing the rest of us because we know too much.

Tina: We need to call the police.

Betty: I say we just get out of here.

Tina: We flee now, we'll look guilty.

Betty: I'm a negro and a homosexual. They'll put a rope around my neck either way. If I run, at least I'll have a head start.

Marybeth: Let's look at this logically. Shane dissapeared when mr Body turned off the lights. In theory it was enough time to murder her, drag her body to the kitchen, then return. We didn't hear her scream, because Julia was already screaming, presumably from the gunshot. But it would have been impossible to commit both of the murders simultaneously. So, maybe there is someone else committing the murders, someone else in this house. Let's bring Shane's body back to the parlor. Then we can figure out our next move.

.

The six women carried Shane's body back to the parlor. When they got back five of these women were shocked by what they saw, or didn't see. Mr Body, dead or alive, was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

It was indeed a suprise for five of these women, a man who they thought was dead had apparently gotten up and left. The sixth was not suprised, but she did her best to put on a poker face, seem as shocked as the other five. So where was mr Body?

.

Marybeth: I should have checked for a pulse, but we all thought searching for Shane was a higher priority.

Tina: What reason would any of us have for moving his corpse?

Julia: Maybe he wasn't dead. What if mr Body killed Shane, put her body in the kitchen, then came back here and faked his own death?

Marybeth: Someone evidently had time to commit the murder, move the corpse, and come back. And what better way to avoid suspicion, then by pretending to already be dead?

Jenny: Makes sense. Like I said, I dropped the knife in the dark. H could have picked it up, killed her. But why Shane?

Marybeth: If I remember correctly, Shane was physically close to me when the lights went out. Body wanted me dead, and in the dark he might have mistooken her for me.

Betty: So, now what?

Marybeth: Shane was a member of the United States Army, murdered by a nazi spy. We can't let him get away with that.

Alice: Nobody wants to let him get away with murder and treason. We're just not eager to have the FBI find out about our, sexual preferences.

Marybeth: Trust me, J. Edgar Hoover can be discreet, provided we can offer him something.

Alice: Like a nazi spy?

Marybeth: If we can find mr Body, and any evidence of his espionage, the investigation would have to be classified.

Betty: I like it, but he's likely long gone by now.

Marybeth: No, I locked the front door, and I have the only key. He's still in this mansion, somewhere. There are four stories, this main floor, the second floor, the attic, and the basement.

Jenny: But there are six of us. Who searches what floors?

Marybeth: We could draw straws. There's not much to search in the attic or basement. Shortest straw searches basement, longest searches attic. The other four will have two lengths, that's how we decide partners, and who searches what floors, and who searches alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

The six women drew straws. Marybeth drew the shortest straw, she would search the basement. Tina and Julia drew the straws, they would search the main floor. Betty and Jenny would search the second floor, the bedrooms. Alice had the longest straw, she would search the attic. They believed if they could find mr Body, turn him over to the police, they could be given immunity, and finally be free. But one of these women knew the truth, only had to keep up pretenses a little while longer. Tina searched the downstairs bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she found mr Body, he seemed to be lunging right for her. Tina naturally screamed, the others came running. Betty saw Tina in trouble and attacked mr Body, threw him against the wall. He was dead now, there was blood on his head. Marybeth examined the body, no pulse, it seemed her was dead before. Someone had killed him and put his body here.

.

Marybeth: He's definitely dead now.

Alice; Why would anyone want to kill him twice?

Betty: I know he was a nazi, but still.

Tina: Now what?

Marybeth: We still don't know who killed him, or where, or with what.

Jenny; I hate to say it, but Alice was the one who tried to shoot him.

Alice: I told you, someone tried to gra the gun from me in the dark, and it just went off. And while we're on the subject, Shane was killed with your knife.

Jenny: I dropped it in the dark.

Alice: I think you murdered mr Body while we were all shocked at finding Shane's body. I don't remember you speaking that uch at this time.

Jenny: I don't remember you in the kitchen either.

Alice; That's because you weren't there.

Marybeth: This is getting us nowhere. We don't know for certain there isn't someone else in this house. We also need to find any evidence Body had regarding finding his nazi handlers. I'm sorry to say this, but Alice and Jenny are the most likely suspects right now. First, we're going to put all the weaons in this cabinet, lock it, and throw the key away. I'm also putting Jenny and Alice in seperate rooms, while the rest of us search the four rooms. It is still possible that the killer is none of us.

.

The killer silently thought about this. All six of them would be alone, a good chance to strike. There was ofcourse a flaw. Killing somene now would eliminate other suspects, more suspicion would fall on her. Still, this would have to be done, and quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Alice remained locked in her room, she hoped Jenny was locked in hers. She could be wrong ofcourse, but she believed Jenny was the murderer. Ofcourse Jenny had been right about one thing, Alice had tried to shoot mr Body, claiming that someone else tried to take it from her in the dark was believable, but she wouldn't have murdered an innocent like Shane. Alice couldn't judge someone for murdering a nazi, but someone was murdering others, might very well come after her next. In truth, they probably should have called the police by now, but none of them, including agent Marybeth, were all that eager for the FBI to know their secrets. Alice knew she could lose everything if it was known she was a homosexual, but she also knew it wasn't just about her. Within a year America would be at war with Germany, and the nazies couldn't be allowed to win. As bad as this society was for men and women like her, the nazies wanted to exterminate them all. Alice picked up the phone and began calling the police. She had chosen to risk everything to do the right thing, but it was too late. Someone else had already made the decision to murder Alice. In her state Alice didn't even notice the other woman sneaking up behind her. This other woman hit Alice in the back of the head, killing her instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Jenny paced nervously in her room. She feared it was only a matter of time now. The public humiliation that would come if the truth were exposed. A homosexual working as a secretary at the White House. Jenny knew she couldn't let that happen. She would rather kill herself than go through that kind of disgrace. The walls started to move. Jenny was scared, she must be scared if she saw the walls moving, But it was real, someone came through. It was Betty, Jenny began to fear for her life.

.

Jenny: Are you going to kill me?

Betty: No, ofcourse not.

Jenny: You knew this place has a secret passage way?

Betty: I found it, started exploring. I figured the killer might have used it.

Jenny: That'sa fair point. Sorry, I'm just a little paranoid right now.

Betty: It's understandable.

.

As they talked the secret door to this room closed. Betty and Jenny searched for the way to open it, found nothing. Both women began to panic, each fearing for her life. The main door was locked from the outside. Jenny and Betty both pounded on the door, begging to be let out. Suddenly they heard a gunshot, could the other women be shooting at them? Both got away from the door, and they heard Tina tell them to get away from it. Then two more gunshots, destroying the locks. As Betty and Jenny slowly went outside, Tina was holding the gun. Although a little afraid, Betty ran up and kissed Tina. It was clear that these two already knew each other, intimately.

.

Jenny: How did you get the gun?

Tina: It was in the cabinet. I thought I would have to break it open, but it was open already. I just ran, to save Betty. No offense Jenny, I thought you might be the killer.

Jenny: That's understandable. When I saw you with the gun, it occurred to me that you might be the killer.

Tina: Anyway as I was running I tripped, and the gun went off. By the way, how did you both end up locked in there?

Betty: I found a secret passage, led to Jenny's room.

Marybeth: If there was one into your room, there might be one into Alice's.

.

The five women unlocked Alice's door, and found her dead. Clearly someone had stolen the weapons key from Marybeth, and murdered her. Betty and Jenny both claimed they didn't know about the secret passages before tonight, but one or both might be lying. The killer silently contemplated her plan. There were now only two bullets left in the gun, and she had to eliminate four people. Still, there were plenty of weapons to choose from. The killer was actually grateful to Tina, possibly saved her life just now. Still, despite what she had done, Tina had to die.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

The killer waited for her opportunity. Killing the others one at a time would reveal herself. She had to kill the others all now. When she was alone she snuck down to the basement, pulled the switch, and all the power went out. The others were all frightened, with good reason. Not all of them would live to see the lights turned back on.

.

Tina searched for her beloved Betty. Whatever happenned, she couldn't let her die. Tina saw someone, in the dark she thought it was her beloved. She went towards her, and this woman quickly put the rope around Tina's neck. Tina fought back, but it was too late. The killer strangled Tina to death. She would never see Betty again, at least not in this life.

.

Julia searched in the dark for the telephone. She was scared of exposure, but at the moment she was more scared of the killer. Julia dialed the police, but the call ended quite suddenly. The killer crept up behind Julia with a lead pipe, used it too disconnect the phone. Julia tried reaching them, but to no avail. The killer hit Julia on the head with the lea pipe, killing her.

.

Betty searched for her beloved Tina. She didn't realize that Tina was already dead. Betty opened the door, quietly called for Tina. But the killer was waiting, having taken the gun from where Tina dropped it. Hearing Betty's voice she aimed her gun, and shot Betty, killing her instantly. Perhaps they were now together in the next life.

.

Marybeth found the fuse box, pulled the switch, and the lights came back on. Soone she saw her, holding the gun, it was finally clear who the killer was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Marybeth saw her holding the gun, and it was clear she was the killer. It was Jenny who had murdered the other six, and now she was ready to kill Marybeth.

.

Marybeth: Why'd you do it?

Jenny: They knew too much. Mr Body was blackmailing me, I only wanted to kill him. But you had to bring all these others here. Once they knew I was a homosexual, I couldn't let them live.

Marybeth: I think a part of me knew you were the killer.

Jenny: Then why'd you let me kill all of these people?

Marybeth: Maybe I wanted you to sweat a little.

Jenny: I supposse you need a little humor right now. Because it's your turn to die.

.

Marybeth knew she only had one chance. Jenny was an amateur, Marybeth looked towards the door, made Jenny think someone was coming in. As Jenny looked away momentarily Marybeth leaped towards her, they struggled for the gun. Marybeth won, and held the gun on Jenny.

.

Jenny: Do it, I deserve to die.

Marybeth: You may very well be executed, but that's for a court of law to decide.

Jenny: Please. I did those women a favor, spared them the public disgrace that would have come.

Marybeth: That wasn't your decision to make. Right now yeah, things suck for people like us.

Jenny: Us?

Marybeth: Yeah. Maybe things will get better one day.

Jenny: I doubt it.

Marybeth: Things will never be better if Hitler achieves his insane dream of wiping out every jew, black, homosexual, and gypsy on the planet. You can still help stop him. Tell us what you know, and maybe we can help stop nazi spies in this country. I'm not going to lie. You'll probably spend the rest of your life in prison, and this life might just be awaiting your execution. But don't you want to do something good before you die?

Jenny: Okay, arrest me.

.

Marybeth hand-cuffed Jenny and brought her to the FBI. In many ways her life was over, a part of her hoped to be dead soon. But Marybeth was right, it wasn't just about her, she had a duty to help stop this maniac Hitler. And who knows, maybe things would get better, someday.


End file.
